


The Wedding Night

by TeamTormund



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTormund/pseuds/TeamTormund
Summary: Kristofer Hivju said, Tormund would spend his honeymoon with Brienne in a cave...





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite thanks to Elenatria for editing and the amazing picture. Please, check out her fics and illustrations.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11444274/chapters/25648455  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614180/chapters/23472456
> 
> http://elenatria.deviantart.com/

 

Brienne did not know whose idea it was that the Free Folk need to solidify their place in the North through marriage to a northern house, but if she had to guess, she would say Littlefinger. Of course none of the northern houses would agree to it. The discussion became more heated with every passing moment until someone suggested Jon should give his sister to the wildlings if he liked them all that much. Brienne couldn’t believe that was actually happening, but all the northern lords were now demanding it. Brienne stood next to a visibly panicked Sansa, with her hand firm on the hilt of her sword. Jon was shouting back at the lords, but the three of them were clearly outnumbered. It was then when she saw him. Tormund was the only one still sitting, staring at her through all that chaos. And suddenly she knew what she had to do. She vowed to protect Sansa and if that was the only way to do so… 

*** 

They sneaked out in the middle of the feast, but no one seemed to notice. Brienne became suspicious as her husband didn’t lead her to their new chamber, but into the courtyard. He said it was a surprise and now they are here, in a small cave, not much bigger that Brienne’s bedroom. A fire was burning in one of the corners, smoke escaping through a slit in the wall. Firewood was piled next to it along with some saddle bags. But the bigger part of the cave was occupied by a large pile of furs and blankets. Their wedding bed.

Tormund had already began to remove his furs. Brienne took a shaky breath. It’s finally happening. With stiff fingers she began to unlace her clothes. Brienne watched her husband out of the corner of her eyes. Maybe she could knock him out? But she couldn’t do it every night, could she? So she continued to undress herself, trying not to think about what was going to happen next.

“Let me,” Tormund stood before her with his chest bare, still wearing trousers. Brienne let her hand drop from the collar of her tunic. He stepped closer and unlaced the collar, revealing Brienne’s pale neck. Next moment Tormund leaned in and Brienne squeezed her eyes shut. First she felt a soft kiss on the collarbone, then at the crook of her neck, the next one behind the ear. Tormund’s hands were on her waist, then traveled up her back as he tugged her closer to him. Brienne kept her eyes shut and her fists clenched, every muscle in her body tense. Suddenly Tormund stepped away from her. Brienne wondered what would happen next, but nothing happened. She finally opened her eyes only to meet with Tormund’s intense stare.

“I’m not used to raping my woman.” Brienne stared at him in utter surprise. As she tried to speak her voice was merely a whisper.

“But you don’t…”

“Feels damn like I do.”

“We are… married… we are supposed to…” she couldn’t believe she needed to explain it to him. “You don’t want it,“ Tormund stated. “But…” Brienne did not understand what was happening. Why did it matter what she wanted? It was her duty now, their duty.

“Get some sleep,” Tormund turned away from her with a sigh. Brienne just stood there, completely shocked, watching him burying himself into the furs of their bed with his back to her. Finally she took off her boots and laid down. Her thoughts were racing. What did just happen? Why did Tormund reject her? Up until now he always made sure to show her that he wanted her. Was it all a lie? Was he just playing with her like all the other men?

Brienne's body begun to shake. She hadn’t cried in years, especially not for a man. But now she couldn’t stop herself.

Suddenly Brienne felt Tormund’s arms pulling her close to him, encircling her in a strong embrace. She didn’t resist, on the contrary she wrapped her arms around his solid torso, burying her face into his beard. Her body was shaking violently against his, like a tide against a rock.

Brienne did not know how much time they spent like that, with Tormund stroking her hair gently, cooing to her like she was a child. “Shhhh, shhhh…” Finally her tears dried and her body relaxed. Tormund lifted her chin with his fingers to look into her eyes. “You alright now?” Brienne nodded and tried to hide her face again. She knew how terrible it looked like, all read and swollen from crying. But Tormund seemed to have misunderstood her gesture, he begun to move away from her. “Get some sleep.” But Brienne was not ready to leave his arms just yet. Somehow she knew if she let this moment pass, she would never have the courage again. And so she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, desperately hoping that Tormund would understand. 

_***_

Brienne had no idea how to kiss. Her awkward attempts to mimic what Tormund was doing made him smile. She will learn. If Tormund knew anything about women, and he knew quite a lot about them, then Brienne would be as fierce a lover, as she was a fighter. But for now he had to be patient. Brienne allowed him to remove her tunic and he could finally feel her skin on his skin. The sensation made Tormund forget himself for a moment. With a grunt he rolled Brienne over, pinning her underneath him and forcing one knee between hers. She did not protest, all the previous tension was gone from her body, she was relaxed and soft under his touch. Tormund let go of Brienne's lips to leave a trail of small soft kisses down her neck until he reached her small firm breasts. The nipples were hard already. He took one of them in his mouth while gently massaging the other breast with his hand. Brienne gasped in surprise, but Tormund could feel her back arching slightly, leaning her closer into his touch. Maybe she would learn even faster than he expected.

Tormund claimed Brienne’s lips once again, deepening the kiss this time. His hand traveled over Brienne’s belly, reaching the laces of her pants. He was ready to stop any moment should Brienne object, but she didn’t. He quickly loosened the laces and reached inside. A shiver run through Brienne’s body as his fingers touched her most sacred spot. Brienne tried to pull away but now he wouldn’t let her. His fingers moved between her folds, teasing the entrance while his mouth wouldn’t let go of hers. Brienne was squirming underneath him until she finally broke the kiss, gasping for breath. This was his call.

Tormund quickly removed their pants and climbed between Brienne’s legs. His cock was already throbbing almost painfully with anticipation, but he ignored it, continuing to tease Brienne with his hand. This time he actually slid his fingers into her, forcing a loud moan from Brienne’s lips. And he moaned too. Gods, she felt like heaven inside, Tormund could barely hold himself back. Brienne was panting, hands tearing at the furs she laid upon.

“Look at me,” Tormund begged in a raspy whisper. Brienne opened her eyes and Tormund knew it was time. He begun to slowly ease himself inside of her. “Look at me,” he begged again. And then, with one final push, he broke her seal.

_***_

Brienne wasn't sure if she was still asleep and dreaming, or if it was happening for real. Tormund's hands were all over her body, his hot breath on the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. His touch was different this time, not as precautious as before, fingers kneading her flesh, teeth scraping her skin. Or maybe it felt so intense because she was still half asleep? She moaned, leaning into Tormund's touch. One of his hands slid between her thighs and Brienne moaned again. She could feel how wet she already was. Without her mind interfering, Brienne's body knew what to do.

"You learn fast," Tormund groaned in her ear, pressing his hips to her, his fingers never ceasing their teasing. The feeling of his hardness between her buttocks made Brienne shudder with anticipation. All her fears were gone, she only wanted to feel him moving inside her again. As if Tormund could read her mind, or maybe her body, he begun to position himself, sliding down her back with his cock still pressed to her. He paused, as he reached her entrance "It shouldn't hurt anymore." Brienne just bit her lip and tried to press herself even more onto his cock. She didn't care if it would hurt, she needed him inside her right now. Tormund chuckled and pushed his hips forward. He moved slowly, letting her feel the entire length of him. A groan escaped Brienne's lips, although she couldn't say what caused it, the excitement of finally having Tormund inside her, or frustration about his agonizingly slow pace. Maybe both. Tormund's fingers were still teasing her, moving between her folds in sync with his cock.

Brienne gasped as he suddenly took his hand away and gasped again, as she realized what he was about to do. Tormund took her hand and guided it where his had just been. Brienne tried to pull away, she never touched herself there, except during washing, but Tormund wouldn't let go of her hand. "You have to help me," he breathed in her ear. "It's not fair for me to do all the work." Brienne shuddered as her fingers finally touched her wet flesh and to her utter surprise she immediately begun to move, mimicking Tormund's touches. She had to press her face into the pillow to hide her shame, but Tormund whispered again "Yeeesss! Just like that, keep going." He was now supporting himself with both arms and finally abandoned the slow and careful movements. His thrusts became fast and hard, forcing Brienne to cry out every time he dived completely into her. Her own fingers moved in sync with his cock, pressing harder as he went faster. Brienne could feel a fiery ball forming inside of her, growing bigger with each thrust... until it exploded.


End file.
